


U M Q R A

by KMZ



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ





	U M Q R A

Sherlocks Handy vibrierte tief in seiner Manteltasche. Gerade saß er in Mycrofts Büro, der ihm eben gehörig den Kopf gewaschen hatte, über sein Benehmen in Baskerville.  
Fast wäre Mycroft sogar richtig wütend geworden, weil Sherlock immer nur gelangweilt mit den Schultern gezuckt hatte. Den geforderten Ausweis wollte er auch nicht zurück geben und schließlich hatte Mycroft mal wieder gedroht. Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem die SMS kam und Sherlock, froh über die Ablenkung sah neugierig auf sein Handy.

Die SMS kam von John:

„U M Q R A“

Es nötigte Sherlock wirklich hochgezogene Brauen ab, als er die Buchstaben las. Hatten sie das nicht gerade hinter sich? Hatte sich John Watson in Grimpen deshalb nicht ziemlich zum Idioten gemacht?  
Es waren keine Morsezeichen und hatte im Grunde nichts zu bedeuten. Warum also, schickte John ihm nun eine SMS mit genau diesen Buchstaben?

„Ich muss gehen.“  
Mycroft sah ihn empört an und hielt ihm seine Hand hin, mit der Handfläche nach oben.  
„Der Ausweis, Sherlock!“, forderte er erneut. Sherlock jedoch, dachte schon tiefgründig über Johns SMS nach und sagte nur ganz lapidar:  
„Hol ihn dir doch!“  
An der Tür blieb er noch einmal stehen und sah sich zu seinem Bruder um. Diesen Gesichtsausdruck dürfte er nicht verpassen. Und Mycroft enttäuschte ihn nicht. Er hatte die Augen verärgert zusammengekniffen, die Nase gerümpft und die Mundwinkel verzogen. Alles in allem sah er aus, als hätte er gerade in eine Zitrone gebissen.  
Sherlock lächelte leicht und ließ die Tür offen.

 

Jetzt lief er durch die Straßen. Natürlich hätte er sich ein Taxi nehmen können und natürlich hätte er John einfach anrufen können und fragen, was die SMS sollte. Aber Sherlock verstand, dass John ihm irgendwas mitteilen wollte.   
Da die Art für seinen Freund ungewöhnlich war, machte sie ihn sehr neugierig. John war niemand, der Rätsel stellte. Doch diese SMS war offensichtlich ein Rätsel.  
John wollte ihm etwas mitteilen. Nur was?

Sherlock lief langsam durch die Dunkelheit und ging in Gedanken den Aufenthalt in Baskerville durch.   
An diesem Ort war etwas Wichtiges passiert. Dort hatte er sich zum ersten Mal mit John richtig gestritten, hatte ihn verletzt und hatte sich bei ihm entschuldigt. In Grimpen hatte er zum ersten Mal verstanden, wie wertvoll John für ihn war und welche Bedeutung er für ihn hatte.  
Diese Buchstaben hatten jedoch keine offensichtliche Bedeutung. Nur die, dass er erkannte, dass Watson das Genie in ihm stimulierte, dass John das Gute in ihm hervorbrachte, dass John ihn Höchstleistungen vollbringen ließ und dass John den Teil in ihm berührte, denn er gern unter Verschluss hielt.

Auch wenn Sherlock in Grimpen Angst und Liebe kennengelernt hatte, so war er doch sicher, dass John nichts davon mitbekommen hatte. Na gut, die Angst schon. Aber seine Zuneigung hatte er nie gezeigt. Schon die Entschuldigung fiel ihm unglaublich schwer.  
Unterschätzen sollte er seinen Freund allerdings auch nicht.  
Was zum Teufel wollte er ihm mit diesen Buchstaben sagen? Sie standen für eine Abkürzung, die keine war. Für ein Alphabet, was es nicht gab, für ein Wort, dass nicht existierte.  
John hatte sie in der Nacht fälschlicherweise für ein Zeichen gehalten, für einen Hinweis, der ins Leere führte. Na gut, letztlich doch nicht.

Schon hatte Sherlock den Daumen auf Johns Nummer. Doch er steckte das Handy wieder weg. Konnte er das Rätsel seines Freundes nicht lösen, war das eine große Blamage für ihn.  
John konnte doch nicht schlauer sein, als er selbst!

U M Q R A – konnte John eine eigene Abkürzung daraus gemacht haben? Wenn ja, welche und zu welchem Zweck.   
U = You  
M = Me  
Q = Queer  
R = Romance  
A= Answer?

Millionen Kombinationen ging Sherlock durch und kam immer mehr zu dem Schluss, dass John ihn offensichtlich dazu auffordern wollte, seine Gefühle für ihn endlich einzugestehen?  
Zwar war das nicht unbedingt die Art seines Mitbewohners, andererseits war die ganze Sache auch ziemlich schräg und forderte vielleicht auch von John ungewöhnliche Methoden. Vielleicht wollte er ihm aber auch nur zeigen, dass er clever und smart ist?  
„Oh John …!, stöhnte Sherlock und es klang mal ausnahmsweise ziemlich verzweifelt.

Sonst ließ sich sein Freund doch so leicht durchschauen, warum nur, kam er nun auf so verrückte Ideen? Sherlock sah nochmal nach der Nummer. Es war tatsächlich Johns Handynummer.   
Es sei denn … es sei denn, es war etwas passiert?  
Aber eigentlich wusste doch außer ihm selbst und John niemand von der peinlichen U M Q R A – Sache, oder doch?  
Umso mehr Sherlock nachdachte, umso weniger wusste er. Das war ihm noch nie passiert! Am liebsten wäre er gerade wieder zu Mycroft gegangen und hätte sich ein wenig mit ihm gezofft.  
„Was meinst du?“, hatte er schon eingetippt, löschte die Textnachricht jedoch wieder.

Er würde Johns Rätsel lösen müssen, unbedingt! Wie stand er denn sonst vor ihm da! Was würde sein Freund von ihm denken.   
Er wollte doch, dass John ihn bewunderte.  
Er wollte doch, dass sein Freund seine Fähigkeiten schätzte.   
Er wollte doch von John angehimmelt und gemocht werden.  
Er wollte von John geliebt werden.  
Warum wollte er das?  
Weil er ihn auch liebte!

Sollte er es ihm endlich sagen? War das Johns schlaue Hilfe?  
Ganz unvermittelt blieb Sherlock stehen wo er war. Dass er mitten auf der Straße stand, machte ihm nichts. Er sah nach oben in den dunklen Nachthimmel. Ein Auto fuhr hupend an ihm vorbei, ein weiteres hielt und auch ein schimpfender Mann konnte Holmes nicht beeindrucken.  
Ja, er würde es tun. Es war an der Zeit. John hatte Recht. Schließlich würde sich ja nicht viel ändern.  
Dass das nicht ganz stimmt, fühlte Sherlock tief in sich, konnte aber nichts mehr an seinem Entschluss ändern.

Vor seiner Haustür blieb er noch einmal kurz stehen, holte tief Luft und ging nach oben.  
John saß in seinem Sessel und las, sah aber auf, als Sherlock durch die Tür kam.  
Das rätselhafte Schmunzeln wunderte Sherlock nicht, trotzdem blieb er stehen, gleich neben der Tür.  
Das Gesicht seines Freundes war erwartungsvoll, ein wenig verlegen. Aber Sherlock sah auch Neugier, Aufregung und ganz viel Zuneigung darin.  
„John ich …“ Seine Stimme hörte sich grauenhaft kratzig an, gar nicht so arrogant und selbstverliebt wie sonst. Da dachte er schon, die Entschuldigung hätte ihm viel abverlangt, aber das, was er jetzt sagen würde, brachte ihn an seine Grenzen.  
Ich liebe dich auch John! Sagte er sich den Satz in Gedanken noch dreimal vor, bevor er erneut ansetzte.

„Hast du ein Auto mitgebracht?“, fragte nun John in die peinliche Stille und Sherlock schaute ihn derart verständnislos an, dass John leise lachte.  
„Auto? Wozu?“ Immer noch klang seine Stimme rau und dünn.  
„Hast du meine SMS nicht bekommen?“  
„Doch.“  
Nun wurde John rot, tiefrot und Sherlock konnte nichts gegen das heiße Gefühl im Bauch tun. Es war der schrecklichste und gleichzeitig schönste Abend seines Lebens.  
„Du erinnerst dich daran, wie ich diese Buchstaben gefunden habe?“ Johns Stimme klang leise, hatte aber einen Unterton, den Holmes selten hörte aber sehr mochte. John wollte etwas von ihm und war bereit dafür eine ganze Menge zu tun. Seine Aufregung wuchs.  
Natürlich erinnerte er sich, wie John auf diese Buchstabenkombination kam. Er hatte Pärchen beim Sex im Auto erwischt, die immer wieder an den Lichthebel kamen und damit ihre Lust in die Finsternis morsten. 

Plötzlich fiel es Sherlock wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er keuchte überrascht und geschockt.  
„John ….“  
„Ich dachte, ich versuche es mal auf die Art. Es hätte ja sein können, dass dir dieser Hinweis kompliziert genug ist … !?“  
Watsons Gesicht war eine Mischung aus Verlegenheit und Frechheit.  
„Du willst Sex im Auto, John?“ Sherlocks Stimme klang immer noch viel zu kratzig und ungläubig aber es überraschte ihn nicht, als sein Freund lächelte und nickte.  
„Ich liebe dich auch, John!“, brach es plötzlich aus ihm raus.  
Dass John das nicht erwartet hatte, sah er genau und es freute ihn, dass er das letzte Wort hatte, was Überraschungen und tricky Botschaften anging.

Um es perfekt zu machen, ging Sherlock zu John, kniete sich vor seinen Sessel, nahm seine Hände und sah ihm in die Augen.  
„Jetzt küss mich endlich, bevor wir uns Mrs. Hudsons Auto ausleihen werden!“


End file.
